Legend of the Champion of Light
by Neko-ane
Summary: A young woman gets pulled into the Universe of the Four Gods, where she must save the four quarters of the Earth from a common threat. And, just for a little twist, this fiercely independent woman is going to fall in love... ChiriOC. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Laughter echoed in the deepest part of the forest. The children had been warned not to come here. It was dangerous. Not because of the wolves that roved the darkness. Not even because of the snakes that often grew to be four times as long as the tallest men. The heart of the forest was dangerous because of the Unnamed Temple, where something evil was sealed. None of the warriors and adventurers who had traveled to the heart had ever come back. Legend claimed that whatever was sealed up in that black temple devoured souls, leaving the body an empty shell that the various scavengers fed on. The children had been warned not to come here. It was dangerous.  
They came anyway.  
The deep shadows of the forest made it best for playing at war games, hide-and-seek, and keep away. They never knew that something watched as they played, nor that it was grinning evilly.  
Then it made it's move.  
When the children came home their parents didn't notice that they were acting a little odd. Monosyllabic responses to prying questions about where they had been, how their clothes had gotten dirty, and, for Heaven's sake, would you clean your room only made their parents think they were tired. The vacant stares and jerky movement was completely overlooked.  
After all, they did what they were told, right?  
The only man who noticed their change was a visiting warrior. That night he went into the dark heart of the forest.  
He never came back. 


	2. Bell, Book, and Monkboy

((Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Yuu Watase. Even if I would like to buy them from her…   
  
Rei, however, does belong to me, and I would be very grateful if I were to not find her character used anywhere else. Although she may seem a bit like Rei from Sailor Moon, that was not intended. Actually, she's based on me and my friend personality wise, and for looks I used a Dungeons and Dragons character I had been using at the time.   
  
I hope you enjoy reading my work! This is my first attempt at actually having a fanfiction viewed, so no flames, please.))   
  
'thoughts'  
  
~mind-speak~  
  
"dialogue"   
  
~*0*~ -- means I'm switching to a new scene. Eventually there will most likely be more symbols like this one, for switching perspective and things of that nature.  
  
Chapter One: Bell, Book, and Monk-boy  
  
The classroom was quiet as a tomb while hopeful would-be teachers scribbled out hasty notes on their finals. Or it would have been, save for the infernal tapping of a pencil against the edge of a desk.  
  
"Miss Kishi!" a voice like a whip-crack cut through the air of deep concentration.  
  
Sapphire eyes snapped up to focus on the features of the irate college professor.  
  
Rei Kishi grinned nervously. "Sorry sensei." She said, running a hand through ebony hair. "I'm done with my final, you see, and I got bored, so…"  
  
The gray-haired teacher's glare did not waver. "Out."  
  
"D-demo…"  
  
"I said OUT!!!"  
  
She stood hurriedly. "Yes sir. Right away, sir!" she barked, snapping smartly to attention before goose-stepping out of the room.  
  
~*0*~  
  
A bell rang in the distance. Rei sighed, slowly standing, reluctant to leave her safe retreat. Spending most of the day in the University library hadn't been on her agenda, but…  
  
Any chance to spend time around old books was well spent, as far as she was concerned. She loved the musty smell of tomes collected in one room. There was a sense of power among the rows of leather-bound paper.  
  
But now she had to leave. The gates of Tokyo University would be closing for the weekend soon.  
  
She walked down one of the rows of shelves, running the fingertips of one hand over the gilt-lettered spines lovingly as she went. A tingle went up her arm as her fingers slid over a smooth binding among the raised letters. Her gaze rested lightly on the small red book for a moment before she pulled it form the shelf, turning it over in her hands curiously to read the title in non-descript kanji on it's cover.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods; Translated by Einoske Okuda."  
  
Rei's curiosity got the better of her. 'The University won't close for a while yet…' she reassured herself. She allowed the book to fall open in her hands.  
  
"This is the story of the woman who will save the four quarters of the Earth from a common enemy," it read, "This story is a curse and whoever turns the page will become that woman."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. Superstition was something she had no patience for. Even though it was odd that a fairytale would have a warning like that… She shrugged it off, turning the page.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light, and she knew no more.  
  
  
  
~*0*~  
  
~Rei… Rei…~  
  
It was so white… so blindingly pure.  
  
Rei opened her eyes to the colorless null-space around her. Where was she? Or… was it where wasn't she? This place couldn't possibly exist. Unless she was dead…  
  
~Rei…~  
  
"Hello? Who's there?!" she called, trying to fight back the rising sense of panic that was threatening to take over.  
  
A wave of green began surging from the far horizon, led by a shining white figure. As the green caught her she saw that the figure was a beast of sorts, movement fluid as muscles slid under iridescent white scales, a horsish face and feet the color of chestnuts offsetting a horn of sparkling crystal protruding from between it's ears, curving back along the contours of it's neck. A Chinese unicorn.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, willing this to not be happening. She didn't believe in magic, let alone unicorns!  
  
When she cautiously cracked an eye open she found herself in a forest. The twisted old oaks and rigid backed elms, bamboo growing straight and strong in the dappled sunlight, twining around the elder trees like a needy child.  
  
~Rei, your journey begins here. Look for my temple in the south. And for Heaven's sake, don't get killed.~  
  
"Wait! Who are you??"  
  
  
  
There was no answer save the cry of the birds and the soft whispering of the trees as they gossiped about this new invader.   
  
  
  
She blinked, and was falling.  
  
~*0*~  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!"  
  
The monk glanced up just in time to see a flash of tangled black hair and blue jeans pass about an inch in front of his nose. He kneeled beside the unconscious woman, checking her neck for a pulse. She was pretty banged up from the fall, but she was still alive, at least. He had to admit, having a strangely dressed woman practically land on him hadn't been expected. He brushed trailing azure bangs out of his face, which proved to be pointless, they just insisted on being in the way. He let out an exasperated sigh, shaking the woman's shoulder gently.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Her eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. "Gah!! Sorry professor Zenigata!! I swear I won't – oh!"  
  
Her startled gaze had rested on the now super-deformed man beside her. "Erm… Who're you?" She arched an eyebrow. "What are you?" she amended.  
  
"I'm a human same as you no da." He replied, returning to normal with a slightly hurt expression on his face.  
  
Rei's eyebrow went higher, eyes flicking over his features. "Right. I guess I'll suspend disbelief for the time being."  
  
"Arigato na no da." he muttered with a hint of sarcasm. He stood, offering a hand up. "As to who I am, most people call me Chichiri no da."  
  
She ignored the hand, scrambling to her feet on her own. "Kishi Rei." She replied shortly. "Chichiri… doesn't that mean 'face of the priest'?"  
  
"I am a monk no da."   
  
  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." She said, sounding preoccupied as she glanced around their surroundings. "Well, so long, Monk-boy." Rei began walking to the South. 


	3. The Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham

(('Allo again!!! This is the second chapter, and I'm still going strong! Find and idea and run with it, ne? Especially since this seems like the first fanfic I may actually finish…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, fortunately. If I did the characters would've been… different. Yeah, that's the way to put it. Not psychotic at all… ^._.^ ))  
  
Chapter Two: The Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham  
  
"Wait a second! Do you even know where you're going no da?"  
  
Rei paused. He had a point. "Erm… How about I travel with you for awhile?"  
  
Chichiri rolled his eye beneath the enchanted mask exasperatedly. Maybe he should just leave her to fend for herself, but… Godsdamnit, it was against his nature to allow her to wander around in these bandit-infested woods. They would leave him alone simply because monks never carried any money, but she was fair game as far as they were concerned. Not that the bandits of Mt. Reikaku (who dominated the area) were in the slave trade, but even in Tasuki's gang there were a few bad eggs.  
  
"…All right. I was on my way to visit a friend no da. You can come with me and we'll see what we can do about why you're here."  
  
'I hadn't thought about that…' she thought, realizing for the first time that the problem of getting home hadn't even crossed her mind. "Arigato. Shall we?" she asked, motioning that the monk take the lead. After her first startled impression of him she had taken a second look. She wasn't really interested, but being a woman she couldn't help but notice that he was actually kind of cute. Possibly more than 'kind of', a voice had commented in the back of her mind. Rei had quickly stomped on that thought. She was independent, and didn't need some man trying to control her. Even letting him lead her through the forest grated against her sensibilities.  
  
"So… What does your friend do for a living?" she asked, attempting to make some small talk.  
  
The monk paused, looking back at his companion. "He's a bandit no da." Was the simply reply.  
  
'Why am I getting a Final Fantasy vibe from this?' she mused. Then again… in Final Fantasy the heroine always falls in love, and she knew that would never happen. Rei gave her head a little shake, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "I've never met a bandit before." She smiled wryly. "We don't have any where I come from. Well… Except in books. But, I'm betting your friend is no Robin Hood."  
  
Chichiri looked perplexed. " 'Robin Hood' no da?"  
  
"He's a legendary bandit at home. He only stole from the rich to feed the poor people of a village called Nottingham. He ended up rallying an army of peasants to kick a false king from the throne," she explained. Robin Hood had been her favorite book when she was a child, and as she spoke of him her eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire.  
  
He appeared to think about this for a moment before shrugging one shoulder. "Tasuki's a bit like that. Actually – !" he cut himself off. "Get down!" Chichiri hissed, pulling Rei down beside him.  
  
"Wha –" she started, but he clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Two minutes later a group of wildly shouting men ran past, followed after by an unappealing mass of scar tissue and fat that barely proclaimed the shape of a man. In one huge fist he held an iron fan, in the other he was dragging an unconscious man by the scruff of the neck. The most distinctive features of the unconscious one were brilliant flame-red hair and a long blue coat that trailed through the leaf-mould on the forest floor.   
  
After they had passed out of earshot Chichiri let Rei go. He stood slowly, willing his seething anger under control. "Eiken."  
  
Rei looked surprised. "You're telling me that thing has a name?" she asked disbelievingly. "I thought he was a shaved bear or something…"  
  
"…Rei, I have to ask you for a huge favor no da." he said.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. A favor? The last time a guy had asked her for a favor he had meant… 'Oh, for crying out loud, get a grip! He just met me!' she reprimanded herself. Besides, the soft-spoken man didn't seem to be that type. She shrugged. What the heck, what harm could a favor do?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You saw the unconscious man?" She nodded, and he continued. "That was Tasuki. Eiken has been trying to take control of the bandits for years, and it looks like he finally succeeded no da."  
  
"So Robin Hood needs rescuing, eh? What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I need you to distract Eiken." He smiled apologetically. He wouldn't have asked, but there really wasn't any other way to rescue Tasuki. "I know it's a lot to ask, but…" he paused, brushing his bangs out of his face irritably. He sighed in resignation as they fell neatly back into place.  
  
Rei found herself chuckling. She couldn't help herself. "You could cut them, you know…" She composed herself, looking serious. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go rescue Robin Hood from the clutches of the 'honorable' sheriff of Nottingham!"  
  
~*0*~  
  
" 'Ey boss! Guess wha' we found!"  
  
Eiken's pig-like eyes flicked over the captive woman's form. He grinned slowly, baring yellowed and rotting teeth.  
  
Rei glared defiantly back at the lustfully grinning bandit. She would have made some kind of biting remark, but talking around cloth is almost impossible, as she had found while trying to cuss at her captors. Instead she had settled for struggling wildly and landing more than a few good kicks.  
  
"Leave 'er t'me."  
  
The bandit let Rei's shoulders go, bowing stiffly before limping out of the room. Eiken watched as he left, waiting until he was gone before turning back to grin at Rei again.  
  
"Ya did tha' t'him, didn' ya?"  
  
No-one knows why men say or do the stupid things they do. Why when a woman says 'no' they think she's saying 'take me I'm yours', or why they say things like 'I like a woman with spirit.' For some reason, they just do.  
  
"I like a woman wi' spirit…" he growled. Incorrectly, as it would turn out.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Chichiri watched silently as Rei was dragged up to the bandits' fortress. He winced as she kicked one of the bandits viciously. There was no doubt about it, she could take care of herself. It was finding Tasuki that would be the problem.  
  
'Knowing Eiken, he'll be in the room with the most guards…' He watched the last of the men disappear into the mountain fortress. He waited for a moment. 'Which means Tasuki will be relatively unguarded.'  
  
There was a soft inrushing of displaced air and the forest was once again empty of all human life.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief as the gag was removed from her dry mouth. She swallowed, attempting to summon enough moisture to speak. "…So you like a girl with spirit, eh, Bushelbritches?" she rasped.  
  
Eiken chuckled stupidly. "Yeah."  
  
She grinned. "Be careful what you wish for." she purred as her elbow connected with his rather expansive gut. Blowing a kiss to the doubled-over behemoth, she disappeared out the door, grin becoming impish as she went. She felt that she had distracted him long enough.  
  
What she didn't expect was to step into the middle of a ring of swords.  
  
"Ummm… Oops?" Rei volunteered.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Footsteps echoed down the empty corridor. There was a soft thump as a door closed, and the sound of a key turning in its lock.  
  
Koji sighed inwardly, slipping the key back into his pocket. He hated doing this to Genrou, but if he didn't…  
  
If he didn't he'd be short one best friend. Eiken was deadly serious this time. So he'd had no choice. Either lock Genrou up or suffer the consequences. Even if it drove him nearly insane to see the former bandit leader in chains.  
  
He was so preoccupied with his musings that his normally sharp ears didn't register footsteps, in almost perfect sync with his own, until it was too late. Slender, long-fingered hands clamped down over Koji's mouth, cutting off a startled curse mid-syllable. He twisted free, turning in the same movement to glare at his attacker.  
  
The corridor was empty.  
  
"Hakka jigoku shinen!!! Show yerself, would ya?!" he growled lowly. Whoever had crept up on him would have hell to pay. This was NOT a good day to be playing games with him.  
  
A tap on the shoulder made the bandit jump a foot in the air, turning mid-jump to face whatever evil spirit was tormenting him.  
  
Koji never expected to come face-to-mask with a friend.  
  
"Gah! Ch-Chichiri?!"   
  
"Keep it down no da!" the monk hissed. After dodging corrupt bandits for the last five minutes the normally calm, soft-spoken man's nerves were wound up as tight as a spring. "Where's Tasuki?"  
  
"I figgered that was what ya was here fer. He's in that room." he said, pointing over his shoulder at a heavy oak door. The nonchalant gesture belied the relief flooding through him. If anyone could beat Eiken, Chichiri was the one to do it. He knew full well tha the slender monk's unassuming countenance and cheerful disposition was a façade that concealed an incredible power.  
  
Chichiri frowned slightly. He was fairly certain Rei could handle herself, but… "I have a friend helping me. She's distracting Eiken, but could you try to find her no da?"  
  
"Sure thing." Koji turned to leave, then turned back, digging in one of his pockets. "You'll need this." He tossed a glittering object to the monk, who plucked it deftly from the air.  
  
Chichiri turned to the door, inserting the key into the lock, turning it. There was a soft click and the door swung open. Dim light filtered through high windows, dust specks sparkling like stars as they twirled in an endless dance in and out of the light, driven by a non-existent zephyr. A chained figure crouched in the center of the luminous square. It looked up as the door opened, golden eyes widening in surprise as it stood, chains creating a cacophony of clanks.  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
He nodded in reply, chanting a sutra of unbinding. The chains fell away, releasing their captive.  
  
Tasuki grinned, walking over to his older friend, rubbing his wrists back to life. "Good t'see ya." He glanced around the cell, upper lip curving disdainfully. "Good t'see anyone fer that matter." he amended.  
  
"We have to get Eiken out of power." Chichiri's voice held a note of finality. "If he's allowed to remain at large he'll start killing again."  
  
"Yeah. An' that'll ruin the Mt. Reikaku reputation." Tasuki grimaced. He and the former boss had worked hard to create a good reputation for the group. One killing because of Eiken could shatter the already fragile ideals forever. "But, what're we gonna do about it?"  
  
"We're getting the tessen back."   
  
~*0*~  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there? Koji. Koji who? Koji has a message fer Eiken that'll make him very happy! Well, then, come on in! Don't mind if I do!"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow as the door opened, revealing the man who called himself "Koji". She had already knocked Eiken out with a well-aimed vase not too long ago. Just in case this man intended to harm her, she groped on the table behind her for a weapon. Her fingers touched cool metal and wrapped around the object instinctively.  
  
"Looks like he sent the right woman to distract Eiken…" Koji muttered, examining the purple and yellow lump rising on the back of the fat man's bald head. He stood from his crouching position and slowly approached the raven-haired woman.  
  
She brought her hand around protectively, revealing the spoon she had picked up. "I have…" she paused, glancing at the spoon, a look of consternation briefly crossing her features. "I have an eating utensil and I'm not afraid to use it!" she cried, rallying magnificently.   
  
"Watcha gonna do, luv? Cut my heart out?" he asked, arching an interested eyebrow. "Besides, I wasn' sent t'harm ya. Chichiri sent me t'see if ya needed any help."  
  
Rei felt an odd mix of emotions well up inside her at the bandit's words. She was touched that an acquaintance of one day cared enough to check up on her, but she was also highly annoyed that he felt she might need help. Why did she care whether he cared about her welfare or not, anyway? "That was nice of him. Did he find his friend?" she said emotionlessly.  
  
"…Why don't ya ask him yerself?" Koji commented, eyes focused on a point somewhere over her shoulder.  
  
She turned, following the man's gaze. Chichiri and Tasuki were standing silently behind her, the monk's gaze fastened on the unconscious Eiken while the younger man unabashedly examined her form. She flushed hotly, outraged at being treated like an object, especially by a teenager. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists, willing herself to calm down. This was as far as she knew ancient China, after all. These people probably hadn't even heard of women's rights. Not that men from her reality were much better…  
  
Tasuki winced as he caught her dagger filled glare, averting his eyes quickly. Turning to the monk, he asked, "So who's this woman?"  
  
"This woman can speak for herself, thankyouverymuch!" Rei snapped, her tolerance spent.  
  
"So what's yer name then?"  
  
"Kishi Rei." she said in clipped tones. She did not like this fanged, flame-headed, teenager's way of addressing her. Or the way that his gaze kept shifting decidedly downwards from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Okay, kid. First off, I am not, I repeat NOT an object. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop treating me as one. And, damn it, if you don't I'll drop kick you into next month, you get me?"  
  
The bandit averted his gaze to her face again. "An' tha's s'posed t'scare me?"  
  
Chichiri glanced up from the unconscious bandit, catching the furious expression on Rei's face. "Tasuki, leave her alone." he warned.  
  
"Feh." He rolled golden eyes heavenward, turning to Koji with a muttered curse.  
  
The monk brushed his bangs aside with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Tasuki no da. He's –"  
  
She held up a hand, cutting him off. "Don't apologize for him."  
  
"Demo –"  
  
"I said don't. I'm used to it, believe me." She smiled wryly. "Where I come from there's no such thing as a gentleman anymore. The all act like him." said Rei with a sigh.  
  
It was true. She used to get stares wherever she went. The worst thing was when a business man would offer her cash for her 'services', thinking that he could bribe her. She had asked one of her friends why this happened so often. It was because of her eyes. Blue eyes on a Japanese woman were almost unheard of, and she had acquired them, along with her figure, from her American mother.  
  
"—an I'd recommend lockin' Eiken up fer awhile. Y'think ya can handle him?" Tasuki was saying to Koji as he rummaged around for his harisen. He found it in an alcove, hidden by a disintegrating tapestry on the wall. He ran his hand along it lovingly before slipping it into the harness on his back.  
  
The elder bandit nodded. "Sure thing, Genrou." A glance out the window told him what he already knew to be true. The sun had set long ago, the stars shining brightly in the velvet firmament. "Mebbe you should stay here fer th'night."  
  
"That's a good idea no da." said Chichiri.  
  
Rei simply yawned, covering it with the back of her hand. She suddenly realized she was tired. Dead tired. If she could have, she would have curled up on the floor right there, but for some reason sensed that wouldn't be allowed.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Rei examined the room she had been given. It was sparse, containing nothing but a bed and an empty dresser. The bandits had provided her with a nightgown and change of clothing. Why they had women's clothing in their stores was beyond her.  
  
She peeled out of her grungy outerwear, pulling the nightgown on over her head. Slipping into the bed, she yawned again. Tomorrow they would find a way to send her home. Tomorrow…  
  
((And that's it for chapter two! Rather long, ne? I couldn't help it! There was just so much I wanted to say. As a warning for the future, my chapters range in my notebook from one to ten pages so far… Which means there will be no consistency whatsoever in how long my chapters are. Sorry about that! Time to answer reviews!  
  
Otaku-no-Miko: Thanks for reviewing, Kristen-sama!! I know what you mean, but my pc is so fool-proof it won't let me do that… So I just have to experiment with different file types until I find one that works… So annoying -_-;;  
  
Okieday, folks! Another chapter will be posted within a week, and please review!!! Pwease?)) 


	4. Tomorrow is Another Year

((Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Although if the rights ever go up for auction… I'll have to take out a mortgage on my house… And I don't even own a house. Hmmm…  
  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I love getting reviews, so please put one up!  
  
There's a new symbol:  
  
.::*::. – signifies the end of a dream sequence))  
  
Chapter Three: Tomorrow is Another Year  
  
Rei glanced around her in confusion. She had woken in her own bedroom at her apartment in Tokyo. The surroundings were so familiar, yet…  
  
Something was out of place. Everything was darker, the familiar-yet-strange shapes oddly twisted to her mind's eye.  
  
Why was she here? Had everything been a dream?  
  
The door creaked open slowly, drawing Rei's gaze. A figure stood silhouetted there, outlined by harsh light from the next room. He closed the door behind him, lips curling back in a cruel smile, advancing towards her like a cat stalking a mouse.  
  
"O-Oshi?!"  
  
He remained silent, features changing as he moved. He, too, became twisted in this room, teeth becoming sharp, limbs elongating ridiculously, handsome features becoming more equine. His eyes widened, blazing an insane red.  
  
Rei tried to back away, but couldn't. She was pinned fast by that demon's gaze.  
  
Then he was on her, pushing her down. She screamed mentally as she felt something slimy roughly enter her mouth, twining around her tongue. This wasn't happening! How could her best friend be doing this to her?! Blind terror seized her. She was going to be killed, or worse… Raped and left to live with the pain…  
  
.::*::.   
  
She woke sobbing brokenly. That nightmare… It hadn't returned to her in so long, and now…  
  
Now the pain she had pushed to the back of her mind was tormenting her again. It had been years since the incident, but it still hurt. The betrayal, the sense of worthlessness, the shame. Even after three years…  
  
'Get over it.' Rei told herself harshly. 'Even after something like that, life goes on.' She brushed her tears away agitatedly, annoyed with herself for breaking down like that. It looked like the sun had been up for at least an hour.  
  
Stretching, she stood, grinning half-heartedly as her back cracked. '… I sound like a frickin' 60-year-old…'  
  
The raven-haired woman sighed, picking up the clothing she had received the day before, preparing to pull them on. She paused. Had she only been here one day? It felt like a year had passed since she had last seen the real world. Her world.  
  
Her fingertips ran over the embroidery on the black shirt she had been given absently. Back home she'd be checking her exam scores at Tokyo U… and attempting to dodge businessmen. An involuntary shudder brought her out of the reverie, and she finished dressing, moving to the mirrored dresser. She examined the effect of the clothing critically. Not bad. The black shirt brought out the blue highlights in her hair. The non-descript breeches had been a bit of a problem, being slightly too small for her European hips, but she had managed.  
  
'Gah. My hair looks awful…' Rei thought as her judgmental gaze rested on the rats' nest the ebony locks had become. She ran her fingers through the mess quickly, dislodging some of the tangles and creating others. Clicking her tongue irritably, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
~*0*~  
  
"So you're telling me this has happened before?"  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "Essentially, yes. Just not under the same circumstances no da." The mage paused thoughtfully, tapping a finger in the tabletop. He turned to Rei, tilting his head inquisitively. "Rei, aside from falling into the book, did anything -odd- happen?"  
  
" 'Aside from falling into the book'?" she quoted wryly. An impish grin crossed her face. "Well… I met you. You're pretty odd…"  
  
"H-Hey!"  
  
Tasuki snickered at the indignant look on his friend's face. "She's got ya there, 'Chiri."  
  
He rolled his good eye beneath the mask. "Whatever. Other than me, did anything odd happen no da?"  
  
'…no…da? I didn't notice that yesterday… It's kinda… cute.' Rei blinked, realizing what she had just thought, averting her eyes from the masked man quickly. 'Gah! This is not the time to be thinking stuff like that!'  
  
Realizing that the monk and bandit were waiting for an answer, she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "There was a hallucination about a unicorn… and a voice…"  
  
The Suzaku seishi traded glances. From what Miaka had told them, she had seen a phoenix when first entering their world…  
  
"Wha' did th'voice say?" Tasuki asked, taking an interest in the conversation for the first time since Rei had entered the room. Then he had only had enough interest to look the older woman over, admiring the way her breeches fit. He had made a small attempt at flirting, but Rei had shot every comment down deftly. Eventually he had become discouraged, growing quiet.  
  
"Is it important?" Rei asked in surprised tones. "It was just a dream."  
  
"Chances are it was 'just a dream', but we shouldn't discard it as such just yet." Chichiri said. "The voice may have been a spirit of some sort no da."   
  
A spirit? Rei held back a dismissive laugh. Spirits were right up there with ghouls and poltergeists. She didn't believe in them. "It said, 'Look for my temple in the South.' That's all."  
  
Silence reigned in the room. The only noise came from the bandits walking past and the birds singing outside the window.  
  
Tasuki fidgeted uncomfortably. He stood, deciding that the silence had lasted long enough. Walking over to the window, he said, "Suzaku only appears as a phoenix… And his domain is th'South…" A fang flashed into view as a brief grimace marred his young features. "Y'think that consultin' Tai Yi-Jun'll do any good?"  
  
A slight smile touched the corners of Chichiri's mouth. His young friend's reluctance to speak with the Oracle was understandable. She was an imposing figure, all wrinkles and ribbons with a piercing stare. More than a few of the Suzaku Sichiseishi had been frightened by the old woman's way of seeming to know more than she should.  
  
"…That's a good idea no da."  
  
"Well if yer gonna go talk wi'her I can lend ya a horse, but I ain't goin' wi'ya." said the bandit gruffly.  
  
Rei arched a brow at the boy's reluctance. "What's so scary about this person, anyway?"  
  
Tasuki remained silent for a while, trying to think of a way to describe the Oracle effectively. He gave with a shrug. She was simple indescribable. "…You'll find out…" was his ominous answer.  
  
The monk glanced out the window, noting how much time had already been lost. "Either way, we aren't going to get there today no da. We should leave soon." he commented. "We've lost a lost of time already, and we need to bring a few things with us… We have to travel light no da."  
  
Rei nodded. "All I need is a hairbrush. Either that or shears." The latter was said wryly as she pulled a hand through the tangles again. 'Urgh. Medusa…' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Koji walked in, leaning casually against the doorframe. "I can help ya there, luv. C'mon."  
  
Tasuki watched her retreating back, shaking his head. "She's a real piece of work." he commented. "Shikuso, what an attitude problem!" He cocked an eyebrow at the mage. "She's a pretty one, though… Gotta nice ass…"  
  
"Tasuki!" he warned. "You shouldn't talk like she's an object. Rei helped rescue you, after all!"  
  
The bandit ducked his head in shame. "Gomen."  
  
Chichiri sighed tiredly. "It's all right. Just try not to do it again, okay?"  
  
A nod was his answer.  
  
He couldn't help feeling sorry for snapping at the younger man. Tasuki didn't mean any harm by his comments… He just was too blunt about his female-hating tendencies. Although, why he disrespected Rei so much was a mystery.  
  
The monk stood, offering a hand up to the flame-haired youth. "Come on no da. You're going to see us off, aren't you?"  
  
((Yay!! Chapter three is *singsong voice* F-I-N-S-H-E-D!!! I really need to learn to type faster... I'm sure that a lot of you are wondering how I could have something like the dream0sequence have happened to my key character. Don't worry, it actually ties rather deeply into the plot later!  
  
Time to answer a review (yes, I only got one I could answer to! *sob*  
  
Riverwood: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Rei. I'm trying really hard not to lose sight of her character as the Plot (yes, plot with a capital 'p') unfolds. Sorry, but I can't tell you who she's gonna fall for, although there is a slight hint in this chapter, and the next one is going to be riddled with them!  
  
Okay, folks! That's it for now! Stay tuned for another chapter soon! Coming to a screen near you! (all disclaimers and age limits apply)  
  
Bai!  
  
Neko-ane ^._.^ )) 


	5. Oracle and Disciple

((Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor teen without a job! Wah!  
  
As usual, I own Rei, Hikari, and Motoki. I would appreciate it if I never saw these characters used in a fic not written by me or someone I gave express permission to. Thank you!  
  
Warning: Bad puns ahead! Not that a warning is really necessary, I just felt like putting one on here. There will be some serious warnings for chapter six, however. So this is a warning about warnings. Go figure.))  
  
Chapter Four: Oracle and Disciple  
  
"Whoa! Hold yer horses for a minute, pardner!" Rei exclaimed, throwing her hands up.  
  
"…Er. Horse, actually…" Chichiri responded dryly. "Here. Hold these no da." He pressed the reins into her hands, turning to Tasuki. In doing this he failed to notice the glare Rei threw at him, or the fact that the horse seemed to have taken a liking to her.  
  
Rei sighed in exasperation. Men. Why didn't they ever listen to her? She stroked the horse's velvet nose, feeling her annoyance melt away as it nuzzled her palm, snorting affectionately. "So, what's your name, fella?" she asked.  
  
The horse twitched white-tipped ears, bobbing its head and stamping a hoof.  
  
She grinned in spite of herself. "I think I'll call you Twitch." she murmured. Sapphire eyes refocused on the two men. "All right, you two. Let me get this straight." Rei directed her gaze to Tasuki. "You're only lending us one horse." He nodded, and she continued, turning to fix Chichiri with the same piercing stare. "And you expect me to ride double."  
  
"What do you suggest?" the monk asked with a raised brow. "We only have one horse, and it's faster if we both ride no da."  
  
Rei had to admit that his logic was sound. Resigned to her fate, she nodded. "…Just be warned. I have homicidal tendencies and I'm not afraid to use them!"  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow and shot a 'what did I tell ya' look at Chichiri. Although it was a challenge to take a woman that stood at about shoulder height seriously. Which reminded him…  
  
"Hey, Nada. How old're ya?"  
  
"What type of question is that?! And don't call me 'Nada'!" she retorted. How dare he ask her how old she was? Didn't he know that it was rude?  
  
The bandit matched her glare for glare. "I was jus' curious, Nada. 'Cause ya look like yer fifteen!" he replied defensively. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as her eyes flashed angrily. That comment had really gotten through.  
  
"I'm 21, fang-boy!" growled Rei, knuckles going white around the reins. There were no words to describe her hatred of that… that bandit! Somehow he knew just how to get under her skin, and she hated anyone having that type of power over her.  
  
Chichiri noted her reaction, frowning slightly. It was true; she did look younger than 21, but Tasuki was out of line. Why the adolescent took such pleasure in tormenting Rei was still a mystery.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head almost imperceptibly before slipping back into his carefree act. It was time they left, before Rei lost her quickly slipping temper. "C'mon, Rei. Let's go no da." he said in falsely cheerful tones, taking the reins from her and mounting the horse. "Oh! I almost forgot no da. Do you prefer front or back?"  
  
Rei's eyebrows shot up. "…You have no idea how wrong that sounded, do you?"  
  
Tasuki sniggered as the monk raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Wrong no da?"  
  
She shook her head with an exasperated sigh, studying the man's face. The mask he wore radiated true puzzlement. "…Never mind." Rei muttered, allowing the monk to help her swing into the saddle behind him.  
  
"We'll be back soon no da!" said Chichiri, waving to Tasuki as they disappeared down the mountain path.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Birds chirped in the leafy canopy, trees rustled in the spring breeze, insects buzzed in the underbrush, even Twitch the horse's hooves made noise on the trail. Still, an almost tangible silence reigned over the two travelers. There just wasn't anything for them to say to each other after Rei's initial flood of questions about Mt. Daichisan.  
  
So, an uncomfortable silence had settled in. At first, Chichiri had attempted to break it, but Rei had been comparatively monosyllabic. If you were to compare her to a tree, that is. The monk had finally resigned himself to her silence with an internal sigh. He would just have to wait until she felt like talking.  
  
…It was proving to be a long wait. They had been riding for at least two hours already.  
  
Rei finally broke the silence half an hour later. "Anou… I was wondering… You and Tasuki don't seem fazed about my presence here at all. Why is that?" she asked.  
  
"You aren't the first to come here no da." he said. "Exactly one year ago the gods Suzaku and Seiryu called two young women here to be their priestesses. Their names were Miaka Yuuki and Yui Hongo no da."  
  
"You knew Keisuke Yuuki's younger sister?!" she exclaimed. So this is where her classmate's little sister had disappeared to.  
  
Chichiri twisted around to look at her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Hai. She was the Suzaku no Miko no da. Tasuki and I are the last of her seven Sichiseishi. How do you know Keisuke no da?"  
  
"Anou… He's a-a former crush. We used to be in the same class at the University until he graduated…" Rei explained, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"What's a 'crush' no da?"  
  
A look of surprise replaced the embarrassed smile. 'Either he's led an extremely sheltered life, or they don't use slang here…' she reasoned. "Well… A crush is somebody you like… a lot."  
  
The mage was silent as he considered this. "So… I guess that means I have a 'crush' on Tasuki no da?" he asked hesitantly, not quite grasping what she had meant.  
  
"Not unless you're an okama."  
  
"D-Da?!"  
  
The woman felt herself smiling. On an impulse, she said, "You two make a cute couple!"  
  
Chichiri looked horrified. "D-Demo!" he managed, speechless in the face of Rei's comment. How could she think that he and… and Tasuki were-?  
  
Rei couldn't contain her laughter at the man's apparent discomfort any longer. It escaped merrily, leaving her gasping for breath and wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Twitch simply snorted at the two humans' antics, plodding along and being generally horsish. The things he put up with…  
  
~*0*~  
  
A few days later they reached the base of Mt. Daichisan. Ever since that fateful 'crush' incident there had been a friendship, new and fragile, between the azure-haired monk and raven-locked woman. The last days of their journey had passed happily, the two travelers teasing each other relentlessly, or at times sharing companionable silences.  
  
There were still some barriers up between them, however. Sometimes Rei would withdraw into her own thoughts, features growing sad. When Chichiri would ask her about this, she would refuse to speak on the matter.  
  
Now they had reached the end of their journey. It was possibly the end or their friendship as well. Rei would most likely be sent home.  
  
For some he couldn't quite fathom, this knowledge saddened the monk. His heart wrenched every time his thoughts turned to the possibility of her leaving. He knew he should feel happy for her, she was going home. Where she belonged. And yet…  
  
He just couldn't bring himself to feel anything but the sadness of losing a friend.  
  
Chichiri sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he finished tethering Twitch to a convenient tree. Agonizing over ifs and maybes had never gotten him anywhere. There would be plenty of time to analyze his feelings after she was gone. And if she didn't leave…  
  
…Then there was no point in analyzing them at all. They'd disappear as if they had never existed, like so many other things that had come and gone in his life.   
  
'…Like Kouran…' a soft voice whispered in his subconscious. No, that wasn't true! She had been the world to him, and her death had left a scar on his soul, just as Hikou's had left one on his face.  
  
"Chichiri? Is something wrong?" Rei asked, voice and face concerned. 'Why does he look so sad?'  
  
The monk mentally shook himself, favoring the woman with a distracted smile. "I'm fine," he lied in quiet tones. "Shall we?"  
  
She frowned, noting the odd deepening of his voice, the lack of his habitual "no da" at the end of his sentences. Something she refused to acknowledge screamed that he wasn't okay, that seeing him sad made it sad too. She ignored the protesting facet and started heading up the slope of the mountain. She paused, looking back. "Vell? Get up her and lead, oh Fearless Leader!" she called in her best Russian accent.  
  
Chichiri simply raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that stated quite clearly that he doubted her sanity.  
  
"Vhat?!"  
  
~*0*~  
  
A small, eldritch figure watched the travelers through the gently rippling quicksilver surface of a large, ornate mirror. Thin lips, lined with age, twitched upward slightly. It had been many months since she had last seen her disciple. Mere seconds to her, but she knew that those months had been long ones to the human.  
  
Tai Yi-Jun's piercing gaze moved to the woman traveling with him, and she frowned. Who was this woman? She couldn't possibly be a priestess, she was much too old. Yet she couldn't be of this world, either. Her face was too finely shaped, too narrow compared to the oval-faced women prized by the court. Oh, she was pretty enough, no doubt about that. The mysterious woman had probably broken many hearts when she was younger.  
  
The creator's brow furrowed. Perhaps the prophecy was finally coming to fruition.  
  
The prophecy had been created many hundreds of years ago, during a time few remembered. It had been a dark age, wars had rent the lands, the gods rendered powerless when the people had refused to believe in them. It stated that another dork age, worse than the last would come, and that the fate of the Universe would rest in the hands of one woman.  
  
Tai Ti-Jun had taken steps to prevent this, creating two more godchildren. One of pure goodness and light, to help ward off the darkness.  
  
…and one of pure dark and evil, to bind with the darkness and hold it back.  
  
Hikari and Motoki.  
  
Light and Shadow.  
  
~*0*~  
  
  
  
"Careful, there's some loose rock here no da."  
  
Rei glared up at the mage. "Would you stop that?"  
  
Chichiri raised his eyebrows at the venomous look. "Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"Treating me like a child. I can look out for myself." She paused, then grinned as a wicked thought presented itself. "Besides, I don't like being mothered." Rei added.  
  
"I'm not mothering you!" he replied indignantly. "I'm – "  
  
"See, told ya so." she said as the monk stammered into silence. 'He really is cute…' she mused. A faint blush stained her cheeks at the thought. Why was she thinking this way? She was fiercely independent, preferring to battle through life on her own – without being tied down. 'That doesn't mean I can't notice guys.' a voice in the back of her head pointed out.  
  
Chichiri was watching her oddly, having noticed her blush. 'What's gotten into her?' he wondered.  
  
"Rei, you're turning pink no da."  
  
"I-it's the thin air!" Rei stammered. It wasn't a very good excuse, but to her relief the monk chose not to pry any farther.  
  
~*0*~   
  
Rei gazed across the swirling mists with almost childish wonder. She'd never seen such a beautiful view. The sun reflected brightly off the low clouds, tinting them golden where they parted like a foam sea around the spearhead peaks. Atop the peak across from them was an elaborate temple, silver filigree sparkling like hammered moonlight on whitewashed walls.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Chichiri favored her with a small smile. The wonder of this place had worn off long ago for him, but he could still remember how amazing it had seemed when he saw it for the first time.  
  
The light caught the iridescent blue highlights in Rei's hair as she turned to face him, setting them ablaze with color.  
  
That sight took his breath away.  
  
"Anou… Chichiri? How the hell are we gonna get over there?" she asked, frowning slightly, a line appearing between her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh! Ah… nani?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes heavenward. "How are we gonna get over to the temple?" she repeated in the tones of strained patience only teachers can summon.  
  
He brushed the tips of his gravity-defying bangs away from his face with a distracted smile. "Gomen. My mind was wandering no da."  
  
"Well, now that it's back would you mind answering my question?"  
  
"Not at all. It's rather simple, really." He paused, trying to think of a way to explain teleportation. "All right, it isn't that simple no da. I can't really explain without showing you," Chichiri conceded.  
  
"As long as it doesn't include walking off the cliff," she said dryly, nodding towards the sheer drop-off not two feet away.  
  
"Da?! Nononononono!" he exclaimed. Where did she get these ideas?! "Teleporting isn't nearly that dangerous no da!"  
  
" 'Teleporting'? Like in Star Trek?"  
  
Chichiri looked confused. " 'Star Trek' no da?"  
  
"…nevermind." Rei muttered, shaking her head. "All right. Show me."  
  
The monk moved to stand behind her, unclasping the kasa and throwing it into the air with a murmured command and a flourish.  
  
The world dissolved around them, replaced in an instant with a walled courtyard. Well-tended ornamental trees marked the four cardinal points, all of them showing signs of fall, leaves turning a beautiful hue of gold-red as they died. Each had a ring of flowers around its base, one crimson carnations, another blue forget-me-nots, yellow daisies, and finally green lilies.  
  
Rei sank to her knees, trembling, a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Are you alright no da?" Chichiri asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder after re-clasping the cloak.   
  
She flinched, then looked up into his concerned face. "…warn me before you do that again." she said in a small voice.  
  
He smiled. "Hai."  
  
"It's about time you two showed up."  
  
They both looked up at the ancient and ribboned creature floating above them. Rei gave a startled squeak and darted behind an equally startled Chichiri.  
  
Tai Yi-Jun glared. "I see that my appearance had startled your companion." she grumbled.  
  
Chichiri glanced over his shoulder at the woman, smiling reassuringly. "Rei, meet Tai Yi-Jun no da," he said. "Sensei, this is Rei." He pulled Rei back into view.  
  
"Ah! Anou… H-Hello?"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun nodded regally, floating down to level with Rei. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"  
  
"H-Hai." she said. Somehow she had been expecting someone not quite so… ancient. The thought that the Oracle might be old had never crossed Rei's mind, and the abrupt appearance of this withered creature had left her more than a little shaken.  
  
"It was prophesized." was the simple reply.  
  
Chichiri's eyebrows shot up at this. "Demo, weren't all of the god prophecies fulfilled no da?"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun shook her wizened head. "Only those of the known gods. The Lost Gods' Prophecy is the fifth and final."  
  
Rei stared down at her feet for a moment. Then, as so often happened, her curiosity got the better of her. "Tell me about this prophecy." she said, fixing the creator with inquisitive sapphire eyes.  
  
"Watch your tongue child! Respect your elders!"  
  
"Onegai, Tai Yi-Jun?"  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
((End of chapter four! Whew! Longest chapter so far… Hmm… The relationship is progressing nicely… I think I'll torture them a bit first, though. So much more fulfilling when they finally get together that way… Oh, and I need to make it clear that I don't own Star Trek, either. That is the property of Gene Rodenberry, genius extraordinaire.   
  
Please review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Neko-ane ^._.^ )) 


	6. Prophecy

((Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. No way, really? I didn't know that. These disclaimers get old after awhile…   
  
I own Rei Kishi, Hikari, Motoki, and some various characters that haven't been introduced yet.   
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed!   
  
FYfangirl28: Great story! *gringrin* Thanks! I was trying to make the Prologue as creepy as possible. That's right, there is a little romance planned…   
  
Riverwood: I'm glad you like my fic! I can't wait until you start posting one of your own! I'm sure it will be great!  
  
Otaku-no-miko: Thanks, Kristen-sama. For more things than just reviewing.  
  
If I've forgotten anybody, I'm so sorry!!! I lost all my review notices… *sob* I'll do better next time!))  
  
Chapter Five: Prophecy  
  
Once, long ago, there had been a dark age. Many had died in fierce wars over the torn lands. The people blamed the gods for their misfortunes and turned away from the only beings that could have protected them.  
  
Thus the gods left the blood-washed lands, waiting for their people to come back to their senses, to push the darkness back from their souls.  
  
Eventually a hero came to be. She was a warrior, born in a village directly in the center of the cardinal points. She was bound to all the gods, the first believer in many centuries of carnage. Uniting the people of the Universe, she waged war on the darkness.  
  
She perished on the battlefield at the hands of a demon, but her cause was not lost, and she was not forgotten. The war was won, and the empires settled into peace.  
  
…But the darkness had not died. It had been weakened, yet it still resided in the hearts of men. And still does to this day.  
  
In hopes of binding the darkness permanently two new godchildren were created. Hikari to push it back, Motoki to bind it.  
  
For a while all was good.  
  
Then Motoki began to study the darkness. She became immersed in her experiments, welcoming the black into her own heart. Eventually it consumed her, twisted her in its own image, and she had to be bound into her temple, lest she be used to bring the darkness back into the world.  
  
A seer prophesized the second coming of the warrior maiden that had been their savior. A warrior to save the empires.  
  
The Champion of Hikari.  
  
She would once again unite the peoples if the world and this time she'd destroy the evil forever.  
  
…He prophesized one other thing: The unbinding of the dark.  
  
((This one is rather short… Next chapter is long, though. Chapter 7 is under way, and I think it should be finished sometime this week, so chapter 6 should be up next week.)) 


	7. Fate and Future

((Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, thank Suzaku. If I did we'd all be in biiiiiiiig trouble.   
  
I do own Rei, Hikari, and Motoki, and would be grateful if I never saw them used in another fanfic without my permission.  
  
Warning: Yes, this is a serious one this time. There is some mild gore in this chapter, so I urge anyone who is disturbed by violent images to not read this chapter!))  
  
Chapter Six: Fate and Future  
  
"That is the Lost Gods' Prophecy." Tai Yi-Jun finished minutes later.  
  
Rei's eyes had become determined during the speech. She now turned that gaze on the ancient woman. "No." she said. One word. Final.  
  
Tai Yi-Jun's eyes flashed in anger. "What do you mean 'no'? It is fated!"  
  
Rei sprang to her feet, eyes blazing. "You want to talk to me about fate?! My parents died in a freak accident! You know what my remaining family told me?! That I shouldn't let it get to me, that it was 'fate'! My sister committed suicide over some idiot that didn't deserve her! She left a note saying it was 'fate'!" She paused, features defiant. "I will not be kept here on the false pretense of fate." she said softly.  
  
"…Child, come with me." the creator said, turning to float down a corridor leading off the courtyard.  
  
Chichiri moved to follow, not wanting to leave his friend's side when she seemed to be in so much pain.  
  
"Disciple, this does not concern you."  
  
He frowned, but held his place, watching silently as they left.  
  
~*0*~  
  
The room was circular, a raised dais in the center. On the dais was a large circular mirror, surface rippling strangely, concentric circles spreading outwards to begin again in an endless pattern.  
  
The mirror mesmerized Rei. She felt as if invisible threads were tugging her forward, and she snapped out of her stupor.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun fixed her gimlet glare on the woman. "It is a mirror."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. What's it for?" Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't have a single iota of respect, do you?" the Oracle snapped.  
  
"I had it surgically removed."  
  
Tai Yi-Jun just shook her head in exasperation.  
  
Rei yawned. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. "So why'd you bring me in here with the freaky mirror?" she asked.  
  
The creator ignored her, floating onto the dais to halt before the mirror. With a muttered spell the surface calmed, glowing slightly as an image formed.  
  
Tall, evenly spaced skyscrapers, taxi cabs… It looked like…  
  
"Tokyo," she breathed. Rei moved to stand beside the wizened figure. "Why show me this? Are you sending me home?"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun continued to ignore her. The image changed again. Now it showed a small village, architecture showing clearly that it was from this world, possibly somewhere nearby.  
  
As Rei watched, the village was consumed in flame, a dark wave of spears and swords pouring through. All the army left behind was ashes and corpses… Except one child.  
  
She clutched at her mother's cold hands, sobbing, oblivious to the carnage around her. Though the mirror did not emit sound, Rei knew the child was calling out to the body, not understanding why her mother had been taken away.  
  
Tears pricked at her eyes. She knew that pain…  
  
The image changed again.  
  
Mt. Reikaku, walls washed in blood. Bandits were scattered everywhere, fat, leechlike creatures slithered among the bodies, latching onto any who still lived and sucking at their wounds. Only one man was still standing, and as she watched Tasuki was felled by an enemy sword.  
  
Rei longed to turn away as the scene changed yet again, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
This time it only showed one man. He fought the demons back with his magic, but they kept coming. One caught him from behind with its claws, tearing into his back. In a flash it was all over, and azure strands trailed through a pool of deep crimson.  
  
She let out a strangled sob.  
  
The mirror faded back to darkness, surface rippling as gently as before.  
  
Tai Yi-Jun finally turned to Rei. "The choice is yours alone. You may go, but in doing so you will be condemning thousands to death."  
  
"D-Demo… They're just characters in a storybook…" she whispered frantically, brushing her tears away with the back of one hand.   
  
"After traveling with my student for a week, can you truly believe that?"  
  
Rei wished she could. A part of her knew this was real, and that she would have countless deaths on her soul if she left. Leaving would be like sending a whole world to the guillotine. Not only would thousands of innocents die, but her friends in this world would as well… She couldn't let that happen. Could she?  
  
Indecision reared its ugly head. What if the prophecy simply repeated the past? Then she could die here! Finally, a rational thought made itself known through the haze of guilt and uncertainty.  
  
'…A waste of life that colossal… I'd give my life to stop it…'  
  
In her mind she had made her decision, but in her heart she had not. Fear of death is humanities greatest common ground. "…I want to meet Hikari before I make my choice."  
  
Tai Yi-Jun nodded. "Very well. You must find him, however. Remember, his temple is in the South."  
  
"How am I supposed to find it?"  
  
A small mirror appeared in the Oracle's hand. She handed it to Rei. "It will show you the way," she said.  
  
The kanji for 'purity' flashed once, briefly, before fading away. The woman hissed in surprise.   
  
"So this'll show the kanji for 'purity' when I'm neat the temple, right?" she asked.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Nifty." She slipped the hand-mirror into a pouch at her waist. "Shall we?"  
  
~*0*~  
  
Chichiri paced restlessly, pausing occasionally to cast a furtive glance toward the corridor his sensei and friend had disappeared down. He wanted to be sure that Rei was all right. Her ki had been so emotionally tense when she left that he had felt as if someone were choking him.  
  
Inadvertently his thoughts turned to his own inner sadness. How long had it been since he had told Miaka about his tragic past? It must have been at least a year…  
  
For a time the pain had ebbed as he became surrounded by friends, and his life had once again had meaning. Then, as if fate had a personal grudge against him, those friends had begun to be taken away, and he found himself losing sight of his purpose.  
  
The pain had returned ten-fold, sharpened by new, raw wounds. Sometimes, in the dark seclusion of the night, he could still here their voices…  
  
Suddenly Chichiri sat down in a meditating pose, sensing Rei's ki returning.  
  
~*0*~  
  
"Are you planning to go to Hikari's temple alone, Rei?"  
  
"…I was," Rei said, "Is that a bad idea?"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun considered this for a moment. "Yes… and no. There are many dangers here you are not aware of. But, if you wish to go alone, you may be protected by Hikari."  
  
She floated next to Rei as they moved down the corridor.  
  
"Although I wouldn't trust my vapid child that far." she muttered ominously.  
  
If Rei heard, she showed no signs of a reaction. Instead, she said, "Anou… I think I'll go it alone. I don't want anyone getting hurt for my sake."  
  
The Oracle gave her an appraising stare. "Perhaps I misjudged you, child. It takes either a very brave soul to risk oneself, or a great fool." she said at last.  
  
"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Rei replied wryly as they stepped out into the sunlit courtyard. "…Is he asleep?" she wondered aloud, indicating Chichiri with her chin. He looked that way to her.  
  
Tai Yi-Jun followed the woman's gaze. She almost smiled. To all intents and purposes her former pupil seemed to be deep in meditation, but she knew he had been pacing. He had been worried when they left, and their prolonged absence would have caused him to fret to the point of distraction.  
  
…Not only that, but there was a straight line of flattened grass where he had paced unceasingly until he sensed their approach.  
  
"He is meditating. Why don't you go and tell him that you are staying a while longer?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't be dim, child. He was worried for you. Why else?" Tai Yi-Jun said with uncharacteristic gentleness.  
  
Rei studied the ancient figure carefully. Somehow she knew that the creator was telling the truth. A warm sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. 'He cares about me!' a voice cried in jubilation. Once again, she stomped on that voice. 'So what? What do I care?!' she thought ruefully.  
  
The Oracle watched the emotions registering briefly on Rei's face. She nodded in satisfaction. "I thought so."  
  
Rei jumped, startled by the unexpected murmur. "You 'thought so' what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Never you mind." She pushed Rei forward slightly. "Go on."  
  
Sticking her tongue out at the ancient woman, Rei did as she was told. "Mou!"  
  
Chichiri looked up at the call. "Rei."  
  
"Tai Yi-Jun said that I should tell that I'm staying for a while."  
  
The monk was silent for a moment, stunned. The mask continued to smile as he gaped at her. She wasn't leaving?  
  
Emotions surged through him, surprise, joy, a hundred others, indefinable and new.  
  
"Chichiri? He-llo-o, anybody home?"  
  
The mask's smile almost seemed to get bigger as he grinned up at her. "That's great no da!"  
  
Rei found herself grinning back. The man's perpetual cheerfulness was incredibly catching.  
  
The Oracle watched from the archway, frowning thoughtfully. The second part of the prophecy was coming to fruition. The one part she hadn't told Rei and her disciple about. She clapped for her servant…  
  
And grinned.  
  
((*gringrin*  
  
Review time!  
  
Otaku-no-miko: Thanks for reviewing, and a friendly little reminder: Keep your pencil away from my notebook. I've told you that I don't appreciate it when you edit Rei. I edit it myself during the typing process. If it happens again I'll start taking your pencil away while you read. If there is a problem please tell me. Don't just fix it, okay? Sometimes things are the way they are because I want them that way.  
  
Wolfdog: Yah, prophecies are a little over-used, but it was necessary for the fic to work. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't been on the pb lately, my pc just refuses to work on that page! Wah!  
  
Random reviewer: I appreciate your input, and yes, Chiri is a little OOC. I did that on purpose. I like to add new qualities to characters that I feel make them more endearing in my work. But I'll try to keep him as in character as possible, okay?  
  
  
  
So sorry if I forgot anybody!! See you next chapter! Check out Hawaii's Blue for me, okay? I'd really like some reviews on that one.)) 


	8. Pilgrimage

((Alrighty folks! You asked for another chapter of Rei, you got one! Although now I'm pathetically behind… I got a slight case of writers block on chapter 8… -_-;; Eheheheheheh…   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Aren't y'all glad? I do however own Rei, Motoki, and Hikari. I even own character bios and drawings of them. So nyah. ^_^ No offense, minna! I just don't want'em used anywhere else.  
  
Warning: There is no warning. There is only a meaningless sentence. Whee.))  
  
Chapter seven: Pilgrimage  
  
"Rei..."  
  
The woman in question muttered something unintelligible and rolled over in her sleep.  
  
She had been led to a sparse room be a strange little girl that Tai Yi-Jun had called "Nyan". More like a cell than a room, it contained nothing but a bed and a low table. Rei had flopped on the bed and fallen asleep instantly, unaware that the purple-haired girl stayed a while, watching her silently.  
  
Nyan smiled and left the room, long robes swirling about the guardian's feet.  
  
...And now, not two hours later, Rei was being woken by an urgent voice.  
  
"Child, wake UP!!"  
  
"Nah?" Sapphire eyes opened groggily. Rei sat up, yawning expansively, stretching the various kinks out of her shoulders and back. "S'morning?"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun glared at her. Hikari would pick a heavy sleeper, wouldn't he? Probably just to piss her off, too. "No. After much thought I have decided it would be better if you left now, so that my student will not follow you," she said. As an afterthought she muttered, "Which he seems to have developed a habit of doing..."  
  
"Demo-" A pack was shoved into her arms.  
  
"You'll find a change of clothing and food in there, and a horse is waiting outside for you."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
The creator rolled her eyes heavenward. "Just get going. And don't forget your mirror." she said, pressing the cool metal sphere into Rei's free hand. "I will say your goodbyes for you in the morning."  
  
Rei looked as if she would protest for a moment, then seemed to think better of it and nodded. It was better this way. Besides, being friends with Chichiri was one thing, but it would be better for both of them if she got away before she got too attached.  
  
Right?  
  
~*0*~  
  
Nyan was waiting for Rei in the courtyard, pacing like a caged cat. She had been waiting for their raven-haired visitor for what seemed like hours. After five minutes she had begun her restless march, and had kept it up for a further ten. She was beginning to wonder if the woman had died in her sleep when she sensed two life forms heading her way.   
  
With an aggravated sigh the guardian shrank to become the overly cheerful servant once more.  
  
She ran forward, attaching like a small purple leech to Rei's leg. "Hi! Nyan is to take ReiRei down the mountain!" she squealed.  
  
Rei laughed and pried the little creature off. "Great! When do we go?"  
  
"Now! Now!" Nyan clung to her leg again. "Bye-bye, Tai Yi-Jun! Get your face fixed!"  
  
Tai Yi-Jun smiled, shaking her wizened head after they disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "I hope that child doesn't get into any trouble..."  
  
~*0*~  
  
The forest was silent. Well, as silent as a forest at false dawn can be. Birds woke, heralding the new day with random bursts of song. Leaves dumped loads of dew onto the forest floor, soft whispers accented by gentle plops. The crickets still sang in the underbrush, not yet ready to put up their violins.  
  
This tranquil symphony was destined to be interrupted.  
  
A puff of pink smoke and a surprised shout disrupted the clearing. Birds scattered with squawks of protest, the cricket's fiddle strings broke mid-song, and the leaves dropped their loads all at once.  
  
Rei glared around at the forest. "Oh come on! My voice can't be that bad!" she growled.  
  
Nyan grinned up at her, light purple eyes sparkling mischievously. She loved teleporting mortals without warning. Their reactions were so fun. "We fix ReiRei's voice!"  
  
"No thank you. I'm happy with the one I have," she said, prying the small creature from her leg once more. A glance around the clearing told her that it was the one she and Chichiri had begun the climb up the mountain from. One dead give-away was Twitch, still tied to his tree and munching grass contentedly.  
  
"It figures. Hey, Nyan, doesn't your-?" Rei turned to address the small girl.   
  
The servant was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Nyan...?"  
  
Receiving no answer, she shrugged, turning back to the horse. The people here were so strange... Disappearing seemed to be as natural to them as breathing, and she wouldn't be surprised if Twitch could too.  
  
The woman shrugged, crossing the clearing to where Twitch had been tethered. White-tipped ears twitching, he brought his head up, catching her familiar scent. He whinnied a greeting and nudged Rei's shoulder with his nose.   
  
She laughed, scratching under his forelock. "Heyas. You been a good boy while I was gone?"  
  
A snort and another nudge.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the message." Rei said, placing the saddle on his back and thanking her lucky stars she had taken horseback riding lessons as she cinched the girth. She swung up into the saddle. It felt strange, riding alone without Chichiri's warm body in front of her. A small shake of her head dispersed those thoughts.  
  
A click of her tongue got Twitch moving, and they started down the pathway to Konan.  
  
((Alright then. That's chapter 7. Now for reviews!!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: *gringrin* Thanks for the compliment! *ego swells* I'm sure that you aren't that bad! C'mon, we're our worst critics, right? ^_~  
  
That's it??? ;_; I feel so un-loved.. *slaps a HUGE review-or-die sticker on fanfic* C'mon, people!! I can't write if I don't get reviews!)) 


	9. Nightmares: Dream and Reality

((Hiyas! I know it's been a while, but… Well, things have been hectic an' all, so this is another chapter. Not my best chapter, but still… Oh, and it might be another month before another chapter comes out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (or, as my mother calls it, Fishiki Yucki). I own Rei and Hikari, although Metajoker has permission to use Motoki, since my partner-in-crime gave her the permission without asking me, but, hey, what's in a name? The two characters are totally different, I assure you.  
  
Warning: This chapter SUCKS! Read at your own risk! Oh, and massive gore. Sorry, folks, but it's a nightmare, right?))  
  
Chapter Eight: Nightmares- Dreams and Reality  
  
Chichiri woke abruptly, chest heaving as if he had just been running a marathon, drenched in cold sweat.   
  
The nightmare that had woken him had stalked him every night for the past year. It repeated relentlessly, tormenting him with the same horrific images. Except this night it had been different, another element added.  
  
It always started the same. He would walk down a hallway of Tasuki's hideout, a sense of urgency driving him onward. A turn loomed ahead and he would follow it into another corridor.   
  
This one was different. The walls and floors were slick with blood, the stench of death and fear almost making him sick. At the end of this hall was always a square of light, and he would step through it even though he knew what he would see. It was always the same. Mangled bodies covered the floor, familiar faces contorted into masks of agony. With a soundless scream he would sprint back down the corridor he had come through, away from the carnage, sliding on the blood-coated floor.  
  
This is where it changed. Instead of waking, he turned to throw himself into another room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it, eye closed, gasping for air. The room was blessedly dark at first. The there was a short, sharp hiss and torches on the walls flared into life, revealing the room's other occupant.  
  
A feminine form was pinned to the opposite wall like a butterfly on display, a strangely organic looking spear protruding from just under her ribcage. Blood long congealed covered half of the spear, the dark stains covered her lower body, and the wall behind her was spattered with rust-red. A ribbon of the viscous liquid wound its way down the rough-hewn rock to a grate in the floor, disappearing into the depths.  
  
Raven hair, no longer shimmering with life, veiled her face from view.  
  
He hadn't even woken when he realized who that broken body was.  
  
Rei.  
  
Then, as if tugged by an invisible puppeteer, her head rose, face no longer veiled. What he saw in her eyes had brought him to reality with a shock.  
  
Chichiri sat up, shaking his head to drive the image out. Something was wrong… A tentative search with his mind revealed what was bothering him.  
  
Rei's ki was gone.  
  
Panicked, he searched again, but to no avail. There wasn't a trace of her ebony life force anywhere.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Tai Yi-Jun glanced up from her mirror, the sound of heavy double doors slamming open breaking her concentration. She raised an eyebrow as her student marched in, a protesting Nyan at his heels.  
  
"Is something wrong, child?" she asked.  
  
"Where is Rei?"  
  
She had to admit, she was impressed by his control. The worry was almost imperceptible, would have been to a normal human, if it were not for the barely sensible tremor in his ki.   
  
"She had gone to visit Hikari. Alone."  
  
Chichiri paled. She had gone alone? Images of all the things that could happen to her came unbidden to his mind.  
  
"I'm going after her," he said. "She shouldn't have gone alone no da."  
  
The Oracle shook her head. "She wishes to prove something to herself."  
  
She watched him quizzically. Her original impression that he was worried was quickly smashed to a billion pieces and rearranged as she watched the expressions on his face. Worry was only the surface emotion. The woman had never seen her disciple so frazzled.  
  
"Alright. You can go after her, but on one condition!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You must not interfere unless you are absolutely sure she can't handle a problem on her own. When, and if, you do you must not let her know who you are." Tai Yi-Jun said, ticking off the points on her fingers.  
  
As an afterthought, she added, "Once she reaches the Temple I want you to wait for her outside. I think… She'll be glad to have your support."  
  
Chichiri smiled gratefully. Then it became a decidedly wicked grin. "That was three conditions, sensei no da."  
  
She glared at him. "Get out of here, you rascal. Before I change my mind!"  
  
The mage's grin faded as soon as the doors closed behind him. Yet another puzzle to be considered had presented itself. Why had the dream bothered him so much? He'd never felt the need to check up on Tasuki, even the first time it had happened. He shrugged. That was something to think about later.  
  
Now he had a job to do, and maybe the restlessness that had plagued him ever since the war would dissipate.  
  
He fervently hoped it would.  
  
~*0*~  
  
Meanwhile, a few kilometers away…  
  
Rei yawned, stretching as best she could in the confines of the saddle. 'I'm gonna kill sunkake-babaa for waking me up so early…' she thought as she glared at the scenery through half-lidded eyes.   
  
At first the forest had been nice, since she hadn't seen this type of uninterrupted nature in Tokyo.  
  
Then she had gotten annoyed with the constant twittering. Not too long after the forest had begun to blur into one big tree.  
  
To aleive the boredom, she had decided to focus on something else.  
  
'Rock…rock…rock…'  
  
Rei shook her head violently and switched her gaze to other objects.  
  
'Tree…tree…treetreetreetree-hey!' The trees were moving way too fast.  
  
The woman pulled back on the reigns, slowing Twitch back to a gentle trot. "What's gotten into you, boy?" She glanced around. Everything seemed normal, to her senses. The forest was quiet…  
  
'Quiet? It shouldn't be-!'  
  
A barrage of arrows thudded into the ground at Twitch's feet, causing the normally placid horse to rear up in alarm, whinnying shrilly.  
  
Rei let out a startled yelp as she was thrown from the saddle, impacting hard on the trail. The world hazed for a moment before her vision cleared. Various parts of her anatomy protested painfully as she sat up.  
  
She let out a muttered curse as she found herself face-to-belt buckle with one of the dirtiest men she had ever seen.  
  
He grinned widely down at her, revealing his many missing teeth.  
  
"Now, what 'ave we here?" he said, bending down to look her in the face. "A for'ner… pretty one too. Eh, boys?"  
  
Rei looked around and noticed the men hidden in the trees for the first time as raucous laughter echoed through the canopy.  
  
"Shimatta!" she muttered.  
  
"Now, now. That's no language fer a lady," the man chided. A lewd wink was thrown her way. "Unless, o' course, you ain't no lady."  
  
A poisoned glare and silence was his answer.  
  
"Yer a strong willed one. We'll haveta fix that before we sell ya."  
  
So they were slave-traders. The raven-haired woman shuddered. This was definitely not her day. Getting away from them would be a problem, and she had no weapons…  
  
She tensed…  
  
Then sprang.  
  
She made it halfway to the tree line before she was jumped.   
  
Trapped in a leering ring of dirty, unshaven men.  
  
Rei knew this was going to be a nightmare.  
  
((Okay. Th-that's all folks! Hehhehhheh… I have some new ideas now…  
  
Review time!  
  
Shou Rei: Glad you liked my omake! Y'know, aside from one review saying it was weird, you're the first person to review it… ^_^ What do you think of the rest of the story?  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Ooo… A stalker? Yay!  
  
Wolfdog: Oh, yuck. I hate homework too. Hope this chapter answers some of your questions!  
  
That's all, minna! Review, please!)) 


	10. Manifestus Fatum

((Hi again! I know this took, like, forever, but... Well, things have been hectic. Homework, getting a new PC, things of that nature. It's true what they say, yo. Sophomore year -is- harder than freshman year.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FY. I do own Rei and Hikari, and technically the idea of Motoki belongs to me. Oh, and Cheyenne belongs to Otaku-no-Miko.  
  
Warning(s): Violence. Not strong violence, pretty mild, but still... If you don't likey, you no ready!))  
  
Chapter Nine: Manifestus Fatum  
  
Chichiri paused, cocking his head to the side, listening carefully. The hollow drumming of hooves on hard-packed soil was approaching. Fast.  
  
Twitch barreled into the clearing as if all the demons of hell were chasing him. His muzzle was flecked with froth, eyes rolling madly in their sockets. Some scrap of sanity and recognition must have remained in the gelding's mind; he stopped his mad rush in the middle of the clear expanse, pawing the ground nervously.  
  
Chichiri approached Twitch hesitantly, holding a hand up to the frightened horse. The gelding nuzzled his palm, whickering softly.  
  
The mage murmured to the horse gently, checking him for any injuries. "You head back to Mt. Reikaku no da," he said, freeing the horse of bridle and saddle.  
  
After a moment of indecision Twitch chose freedom.  
  
Chichiri sighed, shaking his head. So much for a peaceful life after the war. Picking up Rei's ki patterns, he disappeared with a rush of displaced air.  
  
.::0::.  
  
"Chey! Don't leave me!"   
  
The woman stood silently, a look of infinite sadness in her sea-glass green eyes, ebony tresses blowing in a breeze that surrounded only her.  
  
Rei ran toward her, reaching out desperately for her elder sister.  
  
"Chey!"  
  
No matter how fast she ran, her sister was always out of reach. Chest tight with frustration and unshed tears, Rei stopped, watching her sister's form fade into the distance.  
  
She sank to her knees with a sob...  
  
...And opened her eyes.  
  
A shaft of sunlight invaded the darkness, falling across her face. As Rei's eyes adjusted to the darkness her situation became apparent. The room was no more than a wooden box, inexpertly hewn slats allowing a small amount of light in. The air was stale; filled with the pervasive stench of horse-sweat and blood.  
  
Blood... her blood, Rei realized as a large lump on the back of her head made itself known. They must have knocked her out and dragged her to... wherever this was.  
  
Through the haze left by the less-than-gentle treatment of her skull, Rei's mind started making connections. Slavers... horses... caravan. Caravan! That was it! There must have been at least a dozen of these boxes - no, carts, her mind corrected - each with it's own cargo.   
  
It was all a little surreal. Coming from a world where slavery was practically unheard of made it almost impossible to believe that she was indeed in a slave caravan. Not only in a slave caravan, but merchandise as well.  
  
Slaves...  
  
Deep within her, something began to burn. A deep sense of anger at this injustice to her people. Rei became consumed with the need to something -anything- to stop this.  
  
Sapphire eyes opened wide, glowing bright in the darkness.  
  
.::0::.  
  
Li sighed. It was just his luck to be chosen for guard duty while all the other slavers got to spend the night in the local brothel. He had heard it was a good one, too.  
  
A flash of bright white light from one of the carts caught his attention. There was complete silence...  
  
Then the cart imploded with the crack of breaking timber and the screech of metal strained past its limit.  
  
In the center of the destruction stood a woman, lit with an inner fire like a blinding white beacon.  
  
His eyes were caught by the creature's hypnotic blue gaze.  
  
_Those who harm my people must suffer the consequences.  
  
_The voice in his head was melodic, gentle. Completely the opposite of the hostile message that had been delivered. It filled him with a sense of peace. Everything would be alright. The pain of living would end soon.  
  
The ethereal woman moved towards him, reaching out a light-edged hand.  
  
Without any conscious thought, Li moved towards her as if his feet were not his own.  
  
She touched her lips to his, and Li slumped to the ground, heart forever still.  
  
Turning to the caravan, she raised her arms high above her head. With a twitch of her fingers, the carts fell apart, the debris tumbling through the air to form a slowly rotating ring above her head.  
  
The slaves watched her carefully, dull eyes showing a small spark of hope as they wondered if this was a demon - or an angel.  
  
_Go now._ _You are free._  
  
They fled like frightened deer, the order speeding their feet.  
  
She dropped her arms, the debris falling around her form.  
  
As a final act she plucked three strands of white hair and planted them in the ground at her feet.  
  
_Protect this child.  
_  
Like a supernova in reverse, the light faded from her body, hair turning raven-wing black once more.  
  
Rei fell forward slowly, all energy drained from her. She was asleep before she hit the ground.  
  
.::0::.  
  
Chichiri glanced around the clearing suspiciously. Someone -or something- had ambushed Rei here, that much was obvious. There were signs of a struggle in the center, Twitch's hoof prints digging deep scores in the moss.  
  
Arrows.  
  
He knelt beside the feathered shafts, pulling one out of the ground and examining the point. It was strange. Flattened instead of beaten into a three-dimensional triangle. No. That was wrong, too. Not flattened, but mass produced. There were still rough spots around the edge that hadn't been filed off when it was removed from the mold.  
  
There was only one place that had adopted that technique.  
  
"Qu-dong..." he murmured.  
  
.::0::.  
  
Rei woke in a ring of angry faces. How she'd gotten out of the cart was a mystery to her. All she remembered was anger... and power, surging through her and sweeping her consciousness away like a rabbit in a flash flood.  
  
She sat up and looked around at the debris lying around her. Her eyes fell on the prone form a few feet away.  
  
'My god... Did I...?'  
  
The leader of the slavers stepped forward. "Alright, wench, what did you do?!"  
  
Rei shook her head dazedly, backing away from him. "I...I..."  
  
"Answer me when a speak to you!" he shouted, backhanding her sharply.  
  
The tang of blood in her mouth brought Rei out of her daze. Her eyes flashed dangerously. How dare he?! She sprang to her feet and stood glaring at the slaver, fists clenched in fury.  
  
"You will not touch me again!"  
  
He snorted, advancing on her with a snarl. "Wanna bet, teme?"  
  
The ground in front of his feet began glowing. Rei noticed this and froze, eyes widening.  
  
"Well?" the man sneered, taking the sudden change in her expression as fear and stepping forward threateningly.  
  
There was a blinding flash of pure light. When it faded, three creatures were standing between the slaver and Rei.  
  
They were beautiful, to say the least. They had flaming red manes running from ears to haunches, white tiger pelts and the build of the ancient Smiledon. Their long tails lashed behind them as they paced between the mob and the woman, mouths pulled back in snarls that revealed quicksilver teeth.  
  
Later, Rei would wonder why she hadn't been terrified, but for now she knew an opportunity when she saw one.  
  
She took it and ran.  
  
((Done done done. Well, whaddya think? Fairly short, I know. And all the little things that you might find confusing right now shall be Explained. Yes, explained with a capital 'e'.  
  
Time to do reviews!   
  
Youko Demon: Alrighty! Here's an update for ya, and maybe you should read my other 'fics t'tide you over, ya?  
  
Marquel: Glad you like! More about Rei's past in this chapter, and there will be still more to come as the story unfolds! Don't be sad! Here, have a Hikari plushie! (throws a plushie unicorn)  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: You rock! Ahem. So, you love the dark, too, huh?   
  
Otaku-no-Miko: (shudders) The Cleaver....   
  
Wolfdog21: Hope this chapter meets up to my old standards. Hmm... Sorry, but this one is a bit of a cliffie too... Gomen!!  
  
That's all, minna! I just have one request: Tell your friends about me!! Oh, and may I mention that I have a website now? I'm looking for some fanart, people! Ja ne!)) 


	11. Found

((Kon'nichi wa, minna! Hope y'all aren't too terribly mad at me... I know it's been awhile. Eheh... Okay, so 'awhile' is an understatement. It's been a _long time_ since I updated this fic! Almost five months! Holy Unicorns, Batman!

Well, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hopefully I'll be able to update this puppy at least once a month. If homework allows. I hate school.

Disclaimer(s): I do not own FY. I do, however, own volumes 6-9, the Seiryuu Box, and several fanarts that are best not mentioned. I own Rei, Hikari, Motoki, and the Legend of the Dark Wars. So nyah!

Warning(s): Hmm... Suzie and Seiryuu fighting with each other... a little monk abuse... and I think that's it.))

Chapter 10: Found

Rei leaned against a tree, chest heaving. She looked back the way she had come to see if the slavers were giving chase, trying to regain her breath. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she saw no one. Those beasts, whatever they were and wherever they had come from, must have kept them occupied.

She reached into her back pocket for the mirror, wondering if the slavers had considered it important enough to steal. Her fingers touched the cool metal and she drew the small object out of her pocket. Apparently her captors had thought it was unimportant.

The surface glowed, casting a pale light on her face and the trees surrounding her. A character faded into clarity inside the mirror, as if it was floating up from the depths of a white sea.

It pulsed faintly, a slow lightening and darkening of the lines. Rei watched it raptly. How was she supposed to tell which direction to go in?

She sat down, sitting cross-legged on the cold ground while she thought about what to do next. The question nagged at her, begging to be answered. Her mind ran itself around in circles.

"_Why_ couldn't that old bat give me instructions for this damn thing?" Rei groaned, leaning her head back against the tree.

Then it hit her. If this mirror was supposed to act as a sort of compass, then wouldn't the kanji shine brighter if she faced the right direction? A smile lit her face for a few seconds. Then it faded into a yawn. Lord, she was tired.

'Maybe I should get some sleep...'

A small rational part of her mind warned her that sleeping out in the woods was dangerous, but she told it to shut up.

.:0:.

Chichiri looked around with a mixture of awe and horror. The caravan seemed to have been blasted to smithereens by some unexplained force. He could sense Rei's ki, but it was almost completely covered up by a blinding white life force.

What surprised him the most was that there was only one body. After a blast like that, how could anyone have survived?

He began to pick his way carefully through the debris, avoiding the sharp splinters that stuck up out of the ground. His foot hit something that clanked.

The monk bent down, picking up a length of chain whose ends were melted like wax. Chains? In a caravan? His expression hardened. Slavers. Then, if these were slave carts, where were the slaves?

He glanced down at the chain again. Melted through. Hm.

Chichiri dropped the chain and began walking again. He paused by the dead slaver, an eyebrow raising at the lack of injury. The youth was, nevertheless, clearly dead. Out of habit, the monk offered a small prayer to whatever deity may have claimed this man's soul.

Something in the dirt caught his eye. He knelt down, examining the animal tracks. They were... Unusual. Padded, like a tigers, but with six toes.

'What kind of creature could have created these?' he wondered, standing to follow the tracks. About twenty feet away they disappeared without a trace. "...hm. Summoned? By who?" he wondered aloud.

Chichiri shrugged. There were more important things to worry about right now.

He sent out a tentative feeler for Rei's ki. She was close. Very close.

A muttered spell and the road was empty once more.

.:0:.

The tree was a good tree, one that had never dropped a branch on an unwary traveler or thought of strangling another plant with its roots. It was a very gentle tree.

Never in its wildest tree dreams had it expected to have a human suddenly pop out of nowhere on one of its branches.

Chichiri knelt on the branch, looking down at the sleeping form below. Well, she _seemed_ to be alright, though what had possessed her to sleep out in the open was beyond him. He smiled wryly and made himself comfortable on the branch. There was nothing for it but to sit and guard Rei until she woke up.

.:0:.

Blue eyes fluttered open, glaring up at the sun through long lashes. Rei yawned and sat up, stretching.

She glanced at the sun again. It was setting. "Shikuso!" she hissed, jumping to her feet.

Up in the tree Chichiri flinched out of meditation at the sudden curse. He peered down through the leaves at her.

Rei had pulled out the mirror again and was now jogging in widening concentric circles, staring at the object in her hand. The symbol flared into brightness and she stopped, punching the air enthusiastically. "Hah! Take that, Tai Yi-Jun!" she crowed.

The monk nearly fell from his perch at that. He sweatdropped. 'She's so strange no da...' He snapped back to seriousness as she left the clearing, sighing and teleporting after her.

.:0:.

A cold smirk twisted the otherwise beautiful features of the woman. Long black hair swept her ankles as she walked along a dimly lit corridor in her fortress. Cold black eyes that were like holes into deep space watched a blood red mirror that floated just in front of her.

"So, mother has sent her little lap dog to watch the Maiden, hm?" she murmured.

A small creature popped up at her side. It was frail and thin, skin covered with iridescent black and red scales. Its hands were too large for its body, with long, thin fingers that ended with sharp points. Stranger still was its face, which was occupied mainly by two large green eyes. The creature's mouth was a thin line, and it had two slits for a nose. It was as if the skin had been pulled tight around its face. Long, bat-like ears swivelled nervously.

"Milady," the demon asked, voice no more than a high pitched hiss.

"What is it, Pip?" she snapped.

"Milady, Hikari has begun to gather the Guardians. What should we do?"

She seemed to think on this for a moment. Then a slow, terrifying smile slid onto her features. "Let him gather his little 'Guardians'. It does not matter. The darkness is gathering, and soon we shall be able to unleash our true power!"

Pip danced eagerly from foot to foot, tiny mouth widening into a happy grin that bared needle sharp fangs. "Yes, Milady, yes!"

"Go and tell the others, Pip. Tell them to make themselves ready."

The small creature bowed respectfully. "As Milady wishes," Pip hissed, fading into the shadows.

After he had gone the tall woman began to walk again. She came to a pair of double doors and waved a hand at them. They slid open silently.

Motoki smiled.

.:0:.

"Milady says... She says..." Pip squealed as he was lifted off the ground by one of the larger demons. They were all bigger than him.

"Milady says what?" it growled, breathing directly in the small creature's face.

Pip coughed as the stench of rotten meat threatened to suffocate him. "Milady says to get ready!" he cried, struggling out of the larger demon's grasp.

"Here that, Ugrath? She wants us to get ready!" another demon crowed.

Ugrath, the one who had been picking on Motoki's messenger laughed thickly. "Hurhurhur." His face twisted into a look of hatred as he back-handed Pip, sending him rocketing into the far wall. "Tell yer 'Lady' that we been ready fer two hunnert years!"

With a chorus of guffaws the demons dispersed, going back to jostling each other and practicing with their various weapons.

Ignored, Pip dragged himself back to his feet, holding his ribcage delicately. "Stupid demons. Milady will punish you, that she will. Pip will not suffer much longer! Pip will be strong!" he muttered to himself as he shuffled back to the gateway out of the demon dimensions. "Pip will be strongest of all, you will see!"

.:0:.

Rei smiled. She was getting close. The mirror was now glowing so brightly that she had to wrap a piece of cloth around it. It was warm, too.

Soon she'd meet Hikari, and then... And then she'd have to decide what she wanted to do.

Even though in her heart she knew what she was going to decide.

She broke through the trees into another clearing, and there it was. Hikari's Temple. It was a beautiful white structure with silver ornamentation climbing every column. Unicorns, good luck dragons, and... Those beasts! The ones that had saved her from the slavers! They were etched in a mural on the doors.

"So, that was Hikari's power," she murmured to herself.

Rei walked up to the doors, expecting to have to push them open herself. As soon as she reached out to touch them, however, they swung inwards. If it hadn't been for the sweet incense and the sound of chimes that came from the dark interior she would have been frightened..

As it was, the woman walked into the building without hesitation.

The doors shut behind her, and soft light began to glow in crystal orbs set into the walls.

"Kirei..." she breathed.

_They are, aren't they?_ A voice purred in her mind.

She jumped. "Wh-who's there!"

There was a soft chuckle. _Do not be afraid, Rei Kishi. I have no intention of harming you,_ the voice assured. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was as beautiful as his voice, violet eyes gentle. His long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail that ended just below his knees, two locks of the silken tresses allowed to fall over his shoulders in the front. He was tall, yet almost frail in appearance.

_I am the one whom you seek. I would speak with you. Come._

Rei followed him into a room with a long table. Already there were others seated there. A woman with magenta hair, a big man with kind grey eyes, another man with long grey-brown hair and a patch over one eye, who was talking animatedly with a younger man at his side who had unruly black hair. There was a kind looking man at the other end of the table, sitting alone and watching a plant grow from a seed in his palm.

They all turned to look at her as she and Hikari entered. She was surprised when they all smiled.

"Eh... Hello?"

Hikari chuckled pleasantly. _The time for introductions is not yet at hand,_ he said, _two of our number have not yet arrived._

A tall man with red hair and eyes that matched looked up from where he was leaning in a corner. "Do not blame my seishi for their lateness, brother. You have not yet called them."

"Well, at least _my_ seishi are here on time," another man with blue hair and slanted eyebrows grumbled.

"Urusai, scaley."

"Wanna say that again, bird brain!"

Rei looked between the two, eyes wide. She tugged on Hikari's sleeve. "Eh... those two wouldn't happen to be...?"

He smiled down at her. _Gods? Yes, they are. The red-haired one is my brother Suzaku, the god of love. The other is also my brother, Seiryuu, who is the god of intelligence. Oh, and war._

"Sou ka."

_Now, let me see... where did I leave those summoning crystals?_ Hikari muttered, apparently to himself, patting the folds of his robe. _Aha!_

He drew out two small crystals, one the color of fire, the other of water. _Shun'u Kou, Houjun Ri, I summon thee to my side._

At first it seemed as if nothing would happen, then...

Chichiri ran in from outside just in time to break the fall of Tasuki, who appeared to have dropped out of the ceiling.

"Itai na no da!"

"Kuso!"

Hikari rubbed his temples. _If you two are quite finished..._

The two seishi jumped to their feet.

"Gomen ne, Hikari-sama na no da!" the monk exclaimed, taking a seat next to the smiling man with grey eyes. "Long time no see, Mitsukake."

"Indeed," the big man rumbled.

Tasuki, on the other hand, was nowhere near as calm. He had rounded on the magenta haired woman as soon as he had become vertical. He was now cussing up a storm at her and accusing her of Gods-knew-what.

She looked nonplused and took the abuse in stride.

Suzaku stalked over and grabbed his seishi by the collar, plunking him down in a seat next to the monk. "My child, if you do not stop this at once I shall be forced to have you reincarnated as a slug. Please, _calm down_!"

Rei hid a snicker behind her hand. Suzaku was acting just like a disgruntled parent. 'I wonder how he would ground someone...?' she mused.

The magenta-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Can we just get on with this?" she snapped.

_Yes, you are right, Soi. Rei, may I introduce you to your Guardians. You have already met Chichiri and Tasuki, who are both members of Suzaku's celestial warriors. Each god of each country has given you one or more of their seishi to help you in this fight._

Rei blinked. "...okay... Erm... Can I know their names?"

Hikari laughed. _Goodness, how silly of me! On Chichiri's left is Mitsukake, Suzaku's healer. To his left is Hikitsu,_ The man with the eyepatch nodded to her, _And Tomite_.

"Yo," the youth next to Hikitsu said.

_They are both of Genbu's warriors. Now, to Tomite's left is Soi, who is a lightning controller from Seiryuu. And the loner at the end of the table is Tatara. He isn't very happy to be here._

Suzaku snorted. "I can see why. You _did_ drag him out of the afterlife, where he was with the love of his life, to be here."

_It is a noble cause, brother._

"Hmph. Love is a noble cause, too."

The blue-haired god grinned and gave his younger brother a noogie. "Aw, c'mon, lighten up, Suzie!"

"Grrrrr..."

_Ahem. Now that the introductions are over..._

Rei looked up at him. "Yes?"

_What will you do?_

She frowned, biting her lip. She looked down at her hands. "I think... I'll help."

There were a couple of cheers and smiles all around the table. Even Tatara managed to turn his mouth up at the corners.

Hikari grinned at her. _Now that this is settled, you might as well know what type of powers you have._

"Powers...?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Of course," Suzaku said. "We can't just send you out there to fight without anything."

"Oh."

_If I may?_ Hikari asked, motioning to Rei's hand.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding the gesture. She held her hand up to him.

The god took it and brushed his lips against the back. There was a brief flicker of white light, and then he let her hand go.

Rei looked at the back in wonder. There was the kanji for "hikari" emblazoned in the flesh.

_Now you will be able to control your powers._

"Er... what powers?"

He laughed again. _You can shoot energy blasts from your palm, summon the "Chijitsu" beasts, and bring back to life that which is dead. Although I warn you, do not use the resurrection power lightly. For every life you return you lose a little of your own._

"Meaning...?"

_If you bring back two people, that will be ten years off your life._

Rei paled. "So you mean that for every person I resurrect, I lose five years?" she asked.

_Yes._

Chichiri had paled as well. 'Five _years_?' he thought.

Hikari smiled. _Do not worry, I have the feeling that you won't have to use the power often, if at all,_ he said reassuringly. His smile faded. _I am afraid that it is time for you to go, Rei Kishi. You must begin your journey to unite the peoples of this world._

Rei nodded numbly.

There was a flash of lavender light, and she was no longer standing in the Temple.

There was arid desert all around. She whirled around. Her "Guardians", as Hikari had called them, were all looking around with the same dazed look on their faces as she wore. Behind them lay a large city.

She walked up to her blue-haired friend. "Chichiri, where are we?"

"Sairo," he breathed.

((Weeeeell? Whaddaya think? It's a lot longer than usual, ne? I just hope I haven't lost my touch for writing Rei... (the character, not the story). Oh, and hey, come and join the C2 I'm a member of! It's called Houjun's Kesa Keepers!

And now it's time to answer... ehehe... fanmail!

Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky: Glad you like it! Eh... I'm so sick of our art projects... drawing hands in abstract... so dull... -falls asleep-

Phearel: Thank you! Well, here's another chapter, as requested. And hopefully it will be updated more often from now on!

Bronze Dagger: Sorry it took me so long! Glad you enjoy it!

Opaaru Tsuki: Eheheh! Thanks! Narg... it took so long to get out of my writers block!

Wolfdog-21: Glad you liked chapter 9! Anou... they aren't exactly tigers, either... But they are cute!

Well, that's it minna! Review please!))


	12. Politics

Eheh. I know, I know. I promised to update every month, but… well, life happens. ;

Disclaimer(s): Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me. My friend has an awesome wall scroll, though. I do, however, own Rei Kishi, Hikari, and Motoki. Not to mention Pip. Pip is mah friend! I wuff Pip.

Warning(s): The effects of boredom on the intelligent mind. Not to mention said intelligent mind being stressed...

* * *

Chapter 11: Politics

Two weeks had already gone by since Rei and her warriors had been deposited in Sairo. Tokaki and Subaru were kind enough to let them stay in their large estate at the request of both Chichiri and Tatara; although Rei suspected that seeing their old friend alive and well was the main reason the old couple were so accommodating.

Almost at once Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Hikitsu had settled into a rhythm that would spell their days. Walking out among the people, trying to find out what they wanted, what they all agreed upon. The problem was that none of them agreed on anything.

"How are we supposed to unify them if they don't even care about each other?!" Hikitsu cried, slumping over his desk.

Chichiri and Mitsukake exchanged a glance. The monk sighed, placing his brush back into the inkwell. "There has to be something, no da. People always have common ground, we just haven't found it yet," he said calmly.

"But- !"

"Hikitsu-sama, perhaps this is not the best task for you," Mitsukake cut in.

The grey-haired man abruptly stood up and began pacing. He scowled. "It's just taking so damned long! There has to be something!"

"Should I call for a time out?" a voice interrupted. It was cool and unperturbed, with an undertone of amusement.

All three turned to glare at Rei, with the exception of Chichiri, who of course had his smiling mask on.

She sighed and shook her head, walking into the room and sitting down between the monk and healer. "Sounds to me like you all need a break."

Mitsukake nodded. "Hai. However... Until we unite the people of Sairo under your flag, we won't truly be able to rest."

"Hn. I think you should all just relax. Sometimes if you stop looking for something, you find it," Rei said.

Chichiri blinked under his mask. Since when had she become so wise? Maybe they needed a break after all... "I heard there's supposed to be a harvest festival tonight, no da," he suggested.

Rei raised her eyebrows. "A harvest festival? In the desert?"

"Hai."

"What do they harvest?"

Chichiri opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. Even his mask looked embarrassed. "I... don't know no da."

She smirked. "Well, alright. But I want all three of you to take the whole day off, you hear me?"

Hikitsu and Mistukake exchanged glances. The healer shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rei-sama."

"Good."

.::0::.

The sun was blistering hot over the desert, sending waves of heat dancing into the air above the distant dunes. The people of Sairou had long since taken refuge in their homes. 

Rei leaned out over the railing along the edge of the covered walkway that ran around Tokaki's and Subaru's home. She idly chewed on the end of a dried-out weed, head resting on one hand and eyes half-closed in a look of abject boredom. There just wasn't anything to do here! Chichiri had effectively disappeared after she'd told he and the other's to take the day off.

She sighed. If only she felt comfortable around some of the other seishi that were supposed to be her guardians! The woman knew she'd have to gain their respect and friendship eventually, but for now... For now they shunned her.

'Damned Hikari... why'd he have to drag _me_ here? There have _got_ to be other people that would be more qualified for this...'

Maybe... maybe there was something about her that no one else had. Whatever it was, Rei felt that Hikari could have at least _told_ her what it was. That would have helped. But, no, being a god he'd had to come over all mysterious.

Rei closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "Gah... Why me?"

"Something bothering you, no da?"

Rei's eyes snapped open and she whipped her head to the side. Her wide eyes met half-moon lines. "Don't do that!"

"Do what no da?" Chichiri asked, grinning like a very pleased cat.

"Appearing next to people without saying anything isn't very nice..." Rei muttered, trying her best to stay annoyed with her friend. She found herself grinning along with him. Damn his cheerfulness was infectious! "Where have you been, anyway?"

The monk shrugged one shoulder. "Around no da."

Rei glared. "Fine, be all mysterious." She turned to look out towards the distant dunes again. "Everybody else is, why shouldn't you?" she muttered under her breath.

She had underestimated the sharpness of Chichiri's ears. "Give them time, Rei. Most of them are still getting used to having bodies again, let alone having a new prophecy to fulfill," he said seriously, all traces of joviality gone from his soft voice. "They're good people, they'll open up eventually."

"I suppose you're right." She turned to face him, smiling slightly. "Hey, at least I have you, right?"

"That's right no da!" said the monk, mask smiling cheerfully as always.

.::0::.

Rei stared at her reflection in the mirror, one eyebrow raised. Subaru, hearing about Rei's plans to attend the harvest festival had swooped down upon the girl in the middle of a corridor. One hour later, Rei's hair had been swept up into a complicated knot that the older woman swore was the newest fashion among the girls in the village. Rei could deal with the hair-do, although she had entertained some cynical thoughts about how often Subaru got out of the house these days. 

Her non-plussed look was directed at the dress Subaru had bullied her into wearing. It was... pink. And that was only the beginning of its troubles. There were complicated folds, and a white sash. It had flowers.

Rei sighed. 'If someone had told me a month ago that I'd be wearing pink I would have laughed in their face,' she mused, spinning slowly to get the full effect of the dress. She had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that it did accentuate her better features. The pink seemed to make her skin seem a little less pale, too.

The door cracked open and Rei spun around, blue eyes meeting Tasuki's gold. The bandit grinned, fangs peeking out between his lips. "Hey, onna, you look _good_," he said, then ducked as a small clay pot whizzed past his head to smash on the wall behind him. "That was a _compliment_ ya psycho!"

"Not in _that_ tone of voice, it wasn't," Rei growled.

The bandit snorted. "Whatever makes yer boat float. I was sent ta fetch ya. We're all ready to go," he said.

Rei nodded and followed him out, wobbling slightly on her raised sandals.

.::0::.

A hush fell over the warriors as their champion stepped out under the starlight. Rei felt herself blushing with so many eyes on her and she trained her eyes on the ground. When it seemed as if the stunned silence was going to go on forever, she glanced up, her eyes catching on the half-moon smile of Chichiri's mask. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not, but she felt as if he was. She felt strangely calm. 

Rei cleared her throat. "Erm..." she started, then faltered. She felt as if something was expected of her. "Shall we...?"

Apparently that was it. The seishi began walking, Soi and Tasuki settling to bickering, Mitukake and Tatara walking together in peaceful silence, and Tomite and Hikitsu teasing each other relentlessly as they walked.

Chichiri fell into step next to Rei, smiling serenely. Of course, he always seemed to be smiling, but she could feel the peace flowing from him. It was comforting. As they turned a bend in the road that would put Tokaki and Subaru's home out of sight, she heard the sound of a hand smacking the back of a head.

"You old lech!" Subaru's indignant voice floated to them.

Rei laughed. "Those two are so... so..."

"Perfect no da?" Chichiri supplied.

"Yeah."

His smile widened under the mask. It was a lovely night. The stars were shining so brightly that the new moon was a perfect black disk hanging in the sky. The monk snuck a glance at his companion out of the corner of his eye. Rei looked beautiful tonight, with the starlight making her hair and skin glow.

"What are you thinking about, Chichiri?" Rei asked as they walked a little behind the others.

Chichiri blinked, averting his gaze back to the sky. "It's a beautiful night no da. Perfect for a festival," he said.

"Yes..." Rei sounded almost disappointed.

"Is something wrong no da?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing at all," Rei said.

* * *

Dun dun dun!! And I finally update after more than a year, and what do I leave you with? A CLIFFIE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! 

Will the festival go off without a hitch? Will Rei and Chiri _finally_ have the epiphany I'm sure some of you have been waiting for? WILL TOKAKI STOP BEING A LECH??

Find out all this and more in:

CHAPTER 12

And now a message from the author…

Gomen ne, minna! I lost all the lovely reviews you sent! And some of the not-so-lovely ones… coughcough So… uh… review this chapter… and… um… I'll give you a cookie?


End file.
